The Cow and The Riceball
by zenonkarr
Summary: After saving Tohru from some college guys, Haru and Ritsu seem to want to be her new protectors plz r&r, rated for language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

A/N: Can someone let me know which episode Rin is in? I don't think I've seen her yet.

Tohru Honda sighed happily as she headed home from school. Yuki has a class meeting to attend and Kyou had taken off so quickly when he saw Kagura. She adjusted her books in her arms as she saw a group of boys walking her way.

*********************

"Why are you following me?" Haru Souma asked Ritsu Souma.

"GOMEN! I AM SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO FOLLOW YOU. GOMEN!"

Haru sighed. "Whatever." He said stopping when he saw Tohru across the street with some boys talking to her.

Ritsu not paying attention accidentally walked into Haru. "GOM…"

Haru put his hand up as he never let his gaze leave across the street. Ritsu followed Haru's gaze and saw Tohru.

*********************

"So why don't you and I go out some time heh?" One guy asked her smiling.

"Eh…" Tohru said not sure what to say. Sure the guy was quite handsome, but she wasn't comfortable about how he and his friends were looking at her.

"Yea we could have a lot of fun." The second guy said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Fun doing what?" A voice from behind them asked.

The boys turned along with Tohru as she smiled. "Haru-san."

"Look pal take off."

Haru smirked. "I think you should listen to your own advice. Tohru get over here."

Tohru went to step forwards, but the first guy held her back. "I don't think she wants to go with you."

"He think she does." Ritsu said quite shocked inside by his courage.

"Look we don't want any trouble, just a date with the beautiful girl." The second guy stated.

"Did you know that beautiful girl is already taken." Haru said his eyes changing slightly. Ritsu noticing this backed up a bit.

"By who?"

"Someone who could kick your sorry asses within a second." Haru said chuckling.

Tohru's green eyes widened. "Black Haru." She whispered softly.

Haru smiled as he stepped forward until he was face to face with the guy who had held Tohru back. "Let her go and won't hurt you."

"You can't do nothing." The guy told him. "You're just a high school boy, we're college men."

"Picking on a poor high school girl." Haru said as he quickly grabbed Tohru and held her close as close as he could without him transforming. "She's mine."

"Look little dude, we just want to have some fun with the girl."

Haru carefully handed Tohru off to Ritsu. "Now we'll have some fun."

*********************

Kyou paced angrily. "Where is she?"

"Why weren't you with her?" Yuki asked him.

"Kagura showed up."

"No use fighting while my little flower is all alone out there probably lost and hungry." Shigure pouted.

"Shut up." Kyou and Yuki said both pummeling the perverted novelist.

"Hello?" Ritsu asked sticking his head in the house.

"Huh?" The three males asked.

"Um… you better come outside."

The three Souma's exchanged glances and followed Ritsu outside. To their surprise Haru was there and so was Tohru. Yuki and Kyou's eyes widened. "What happened to my poor little flower?" Shigure asked.

"I'm sure you've warned her not to step in when I'm Black Haru correct?"

"Honda-san are you all right?" Yuki asked going to her side.

Tohru looked up and nodded. "Hai. It's just a small bruise, Hatori-san said it won't show if I use some make-up to cover."

Yuki looked closer and saw that her eye was already bruising and glared at Haru. "Explain."

"Some college boys were giving Tohru a hard time. Ritsu and I went to help. They wouldn't give her up so I took her." Haru said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Yuki."

"So much for dinner." Kyou said under his breath hoping no one heard him.

"Wah! I'm so sorry. I forgot." Tohru said rushing into the house.

"Baka neko." Yuki said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Honda-san is injured and she's in there cooking you dinner."

"I didn't ask her to." Kyou said getting angry. "Kuso nezumi."

"I think I'll help Tohru-san." Haru said walking between the cat and mouse and went inside.

The cat and mouse turned and glared at the cows back which disappeared into the house. They both knew that Haru had feelings for Yuki, but they still didn't trust no guy around their Tohru.

A/N: please let me know what pairings you would like to see.


	2. chapter2

A/N: thanks to yo yo, Firefly, aoko, kin, Jade, Clown Angel, Mae, Kiariyuri, and Bre for reviewing and an extra thanks to aoko who told me about Rin ^_^

"Eh Tohru…"

Tohru jumped at the voice and spun around. "Haru-san… gomen you startled me."

"Gomen." He said. "I came to help if I may."

"Hai." She said smiling. "Haru can help me a lot."

"I am really sorry about hitting you. I didn't mean to."

"No." She said shaking her head frantically. It's not Haru-san's fault it's my fault. I shouldn't have stepped in the fight when you turned into Black-Haru-san. And Hatori-an was very nice about it."

"Yes but Kisa was not."

"Kisa-chan will be okay." She said.

***********************

"If you hadn't ran off Honda-san wouldn't be injured." Yuki said angrily.

"Well tell Kagura to back off."

Just before they were about to fight a little boy with blonde hair showed up with concern in his eyes. "Where's Tohru?"

"Momiji what are you doing here?"

"Kisa told me Tohru, Haru, and Ritsu showed up to see Hatori. She said Tohru was hurt."

"She's inside making dinner."

"But she should be resting."

Kyou annoyed by the rabbits voice hit him on the head. "Shut up."

"Wah!" Momiji cried tears pouring out of his eyes. "Kyou hit me!"

Yuki lifted his leg and kicked Kyou high in the air causing him to land a few feet away. "Baka neko." He said going inside.

Ritsu walked around the fallen neko and went inside as well with Momiji following. Momiji instantly headed into the kitchen. "Tohru!" He said happily jumped towards her and hugged her before Haru could stop him.

"Hello Momiji." Tohru said smiling happily at the small yellow rabbit.

"Tohru okay?"

"Hai."

"Haru you're mean just like Kyou.. I'll protect Tohru from now on." He said honorably. 


	3. chapter3

Tohru smiled at the little rabbit. "Hai."

"Oh I almost forgot." the little rabbit said looking at Haru. "Kisa said you best be nice to Toru or she'll send Hiro after you."

Haru rolled his eyes. "He can't do anything."

"Well Kyou might or Yuki if you hurt her again."

"It was just an accident." Tohru insisted.

"What was an accident." Shigure asked entering the kitchen as Momiji transformed back.

Tohru quickly turned away. "Ano.."

"What a wonderful smell." Shigure said smiling as he sniffed the air. "Ah.. Tohru will make a wonderful bride."

"To anyone but you." Haru muttered.

"Haru-san will you and Ritsu-chan be staying for dinner?"

Haru was about o say no, but saw the look in Tohru's eyes and sighed. No one could ever say no to her looking so innocent and cute. Wait did he just think she was cute. "We don't want to trouble you."

"No you won't be any trouble at all." Tohru said. "Please say you'll stay."

"Hai, we'll stay."

"Sugoi!" She said happily as she got back to her cooking.

"Haru giving in to our little flower." Shigure said smiling. "You're not planning on stealing her from me are you?"

Ritsu, Kyou, and Yuki heard a yell and rushed in and saw Shigure in some unexplained form on the floor. They looked over and saw Haru by the door. "Kuso inu."

Yuki and Kyou both turned their gazes towards Shigure. "What did you say?"

Ritsu took this time to go into the kitchen. "Hello Ritsu-chan." Tohru said smiling.

"H…hello Tohru-san." He said feeling slightly shy now.

"Would Ritsu-chan and Momiji-san set the table please."

"Hai." Momiji said happily dragging Ritsu out of the kitchen.

sugoi: great/wonderful (please let me know if I didn't spell that right)


	4. chapter 4

A/N: wow, I can't believe I have 20 reviews already ^_^ I am seriously deciding to have Ritsu cut his hair but not sure yet, ya know he looks more like a guy, maybe like Tamahome (uses Mae's suggestion) Lemma know

"Waiii! Tohru's cooking is delicious." Momiji squealed.

Tohru blushed. "Arigotou Momiji-san."

Kyou glared at the rabbit who smiled widely. Everything he always wanted to tell Tohru either Yuki always told her or someone else, but he could never find himself to say it in their presence. He looked over at the rat who was glaring at the cow and monkey who couldn't' keep their eyes off of Tohru.

"I'll help you with the dishes." Haru told her standing up.

"You don't have to Haru-kun. I can do them."

"Nonsense, you cooked this great meal, only way I can begin to repay." He said taking her hand and helped her to her feet.

Shigure glanced at Kyou and Yuki who looked like they were going to kill their cousin at any second. "I'll be writing my next chapter in my novel if you need me." He said making a quick exit hoping they don't destroy his home.

***************************

"Arigotou Haru-kun." Tohru said smiling at him as she put the last plate up in the cupboard.

"I want to make up for my hitting you."

"It was an accident." She insisted as he moved quickly in front of her.

"Yes it was, but no one else seems to believe it. I'm completely different when I turn Black, Tohru. If I had hurt you even worse then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Yuki would kill me."

"No." She said shaking her head frantically. "Sohma-kun would never hurt you."

He chuckled. "Tohru listen to me." He said looking into his soft eyes. "Yuki and Kyou both would harm anyone who was to bring harm upon you."  
"Demo…."

"Let me finish." He said putting his finger to her lips as she nodded. "Whenever I'm around you fro a while they will be as well. I know this, because that's what their thinking. They'll be overprotected and never want to let you out of their sight. Not that I blame them as of how cute you are."

"I'm… I'm not cute." she said blushing.

"Tohru how many people have ever called you cute before?"

"Ano…" She said thinking. "Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, Haru-kun, and Akito-san."

Haru's eyes widened. "Akito called you cute before?"

"Hai when we first met at the school." Tohru said. "I don't understand why people call me, cute, I'm a complete klutz and I'm not as pretty as anyone else in school."

"Well, I say you're the most cutest girl in school." He said lifting her chin with his hand and leaned in a bit.

A/N: *blinks* what? Oh come on did you really think I wasn't going to be like other authors and never do a cliffhanger? *smiles angelically* Please review. Hope it's a bit longer for your liking.


	5. chapter 5

"Ano…" Tohru started to say unsure of what else to say. She didn't want to say something that would come out wrong or come out sounding stupid or anything to offend him.

Haru leaned in a bit closer. He could smell the scent of her shampoo she had used this morning. It had a hint of strawberries of it. He knew what he was about to do could cost him his life, but she was so close and seemed to be so… he couldn't even find words on how to describe her.

Tohru could feel her heart beat racing. She didn't know if it was because of how close Haru was standing to her or the point of him touching her. Her eyes widened slightly as he leaned in a bit closer to her. Their faces just centimeters apart.

"Forgive me." Haru whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. At first he felt her stiffen, but then relax as she slowly responded to their kiss.

Tohru couldn't believe she was doing this. In the kitchen and kissing Haru. And yet it was even her first kiss, aside from her mother and father. It was defiantly nice so far.

***************************

"What's taking so long?" Kyou grumbled. "It doesn't take that long to wash and dry dishes.

"Maybe Haru got lost putting the dishes away." Momiji joked.

"I'll go check on them." Yuki said as he slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door.

***************************

Haru hearing footsteps approaching slowly broke the kiss having a confused Tohru looking at him. "It never happened." He whispered as he ran his tongue against his lips still tasting her as he backed away as the door opened revealing Yuki.

Yuki opened the door and stepped in. He noticed Tohru's face was a bit flushed. "Are you feeling okay Honda-san?" He moved in front of her and felt her forehead. "No fever."

She glanced over at Haru who was shaking his head. "Ano.. Everything is fine Sohma-kun."

"I'm glad." He said taking a strand of her hair within his fingers and smiled at her causing her to smile back.

Haru tensed up at this scene. Not even thirty seconds ago he was kissing Tohru and now Yuki comes in and claims her as his own practically. He felt as if he should turn black, take out Yuki, and take Tohru to a far away place. But then he felt his loyalty to Yuki.

***************************

Kyou glanced at Ritsu. "What did these guys look like."

"They were from the college." He said.

"I know that what did that look like?" He asked losing his patients.

"Probably pretty bad from what Haru said he did to them." Momiji said.


	6. chapter 6

"It was very good, Tohru." Ritsu said smiling at her shyly.

"Arigotou Ritsu-san." Tohru said returning the smile. "I'm so glad you and Haru-kun could stay for dinner."

"We should do this another time." Haru said.

"Hai." She said nodding.

Haru glanced at Yuki and Kyou who were both glaring at how close he and Ritsu were to Tohru and smirked slightly. This should push them over, he thought. "Good night Tohru." He said leaning in and kissed her softly on her cheek.

Tohru's face turned bright red. "Ano…"

Haru nudged Ritsu who looked at him confused and motioned him to do the same. Ritsu decided against looking at his cousins as he quickly kissed Tohru's cheek. "Good night."

"Oi what gives you the right to kiss Tohru?!" Kyou asked angrily as he stormed over.

"It was a thanks." Haru said. "Come along Momiji."

"Demo… I want to kiss Tohru too." The blonde German bunny whined.

"Not this time Momiji." Yuki said glaring at his two cousins.

"Okay." He said quietly defeated. "But I get to hug her goodbye!" He said jumping into Tohru's arms before anyone could stop her.

"Kuso usagi." Kyou growled.

"Nay Kyou's jealous cause he didn't think of this." The rabbit teased.

"Why you…"

"No more games Momiji." Haru said as he stepped forward and picked his cousins clothes off the ground and took him out of Tohru arms. He stopped for a second to glance into her eyes and turned. "See you."

"Send Ha-san my regards." Shigure said waving.

"Why'd you let them do that?" Kyou asked Tohru angrily."

"Ano…" She asked him confused.

"You should let anyone just come up and kiss you on the cheek. And letting that rabbit jump into your arms."

"Kyou-kun I…."

"Kyou it's not like Tohru would predict those things happening." Shigure said as he leaned against one of the posts smiling. "Or maybe she enjoyed the attention."

"I…" Tohru started as her face turned bright red once again.

"Stop it." Yuki warned Shigure. "Come on Miss Honda. I'll help you study for that math test we're having tomorrow."

"Hai." She said following him into the house

"What math test!" Kyou asked storming after them.

***************************************

Haru sighed as he laid back in his bed. So many confused feelings going through his mind. His love and loyalty to Yuki and then there was Tohru. Sweet, innocent, cute Tohru Honda. The only outsider who was known to their curse.

And some-what like Hatori's ex-girlfriend Kana the curse didn't bother her. She didn't freak out when they transformed, only when they changed back. But he really couldn't blame her for that. He was very glad Hatori hasn't wiped Tohru's memories. He would go against Akito to become her friend all over again, knowing that the others would do the same.


	7. chapter 7

Tohru heard a soft knock on the door the next morning as she was cooking breakfast and went to answer it. "Haru-kun?"

"I came to walk with you to school."

"You didn't get lost here?"

"Hatori drove me. I convinced Momiji to walk halfway with Hiro and Kisa and wait for us."

Tohru nodded and glanced up at him blushing slightly remembering their kiss the night before, both of them. "Ano I have to finish making breakfast."

"I'll help." He said following her into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. He came up slowly behind Tohru who turned on the rice ball maker and turned her around. "Tohru…"

"H-hai?" She asked him nervously.

Haru leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. He smiled inside feeling her return the kiss. He moved his hands down to hold hers to stop her from embracing him. The last thing he wanted to explain was why he was a cow when the others came in or a very frantic Tohru. He broke the kiss slowly. "We should finish making breakfast, before anyone comes in."

Tohru nodded afraid to speak as she turned to make rice balls. Haru grinned licking his lips feeling the tiny taste of strawberry lip gloss she wore. He took some stuff out of the cupboard and went to set the table as he saw Kyou come downstairs.

"Oi what are you doing here?"

"Came to walk Tohru to school."

"Not while I'm still here." Kyou said angrily.

"I think I can arrange it so your not." Haru said smirking as he slowly turned Black.

"Haru I…" Tohru's voice called as she peaked in the room. "Oh, ohayo Kyou-kun."

"Ohayo…" He grumbled.

"Did you need something Tohru?" Haru asked slowly turning white again, which Kyou noticed.

"I.. I just can't reach this bowl. It's no problem if your busy."

"Never busy to help you." He said smirking at Kyou and entered the kitchen.

Kyou glared as he followed not about to leave Tohru alone with Haru. He went in and leaned against the wall. "Kyou-kun can you try this for me?" She asked as he nodded and moved near her. E saw Haru watch his every move and decided to ignore it.

She held out a small piece of salmon in a new batter recipe she found in a cook book from the school library. Kyou took a bite of it and chewed on it for a few seconds savoring the taste and looked into Tohru's eyes. "It's perfect."

Her eyes lit up. "Sugoi!" She said forgetting about the curse and hugged Kyou.

Haru's eyes widened as Tohru's arms went around Kyou and heard a *Poof* followed by orange smoke. He looked and saw an orange cat in Tohru's arm. "I'm so sorry Kyou-kun." Tohru cried.

Kyou sighed. "It's okay."

Haru narrowed his eyes. It was okay for Yuki, Kyou, and even Momiji to be embraced by Tohru or the opposite but he couldn't. Of course he didn't turn into a small animal like they did. He turned into a cow.


	8. chapter 8

"What's this?" Shigure asked seeing Kyou's clothes on the ground and the boy had been transformed. "Kyou's a pervert." He sang.

"I am not!" Kyou hissed as Tohru put him carefully on the ground. He walked over taking his clothes in his mouth and left the room before he transformed back.

Shigure noticed another figure in the kitchen besides himself and Tohru. "Haru what are you doing here?"

"I came to walk…." He couldn't say Tohru knowing what the perverted dog would say. "Yuki to school."

Tohru turned and gave him a puzzled look. "Ano…"

"Something wrong Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"No, nothing wrong. Breakfast should finished shortly Shigure-san. Would you wake up Sohma-kun please."

"For my pretty flower anything." He said humming his way out of the kitchen.

"Tohru..." Haru said walking towards her. "I did come to walk you to school, but if I said that to Shigure he would only ask questions and would never leave."

"It's okay Haru-kun." She said smiling.

"We can always leave early…" He suggested.

"But… breakfast… and what about Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun…"

"I think they can make on to school on their own." He whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly at his closeness.

"But Shigure-san…"

"I'm sure he knows by now I didn't come to walk with Yuki." He helped her put the stuff on the table and wrote a quick note. He grabbed her bag with one hand and grabbed her hand with his other and pulled her outside before anyone would stop them.

Tohru managed to grab his bag on the way out not wanting him to forget it either. Although it was nice of him to grab her things for her.

Shigure chuckled as he watched Haru drag Tohru out of sight of the house. "This should be interesting." He said softly as he put on a smile and went to have breakfast.

"He what?!" Kyou asked angrily taking the note from Shigure and read it angrily.

"What are you yelling about you stupid cat?"

"Haru… that damn cow walked Tohru to school."

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yes he stopped by this morning saying he was going to." Shigure said taking a sip of his tea.

"And you let him?" Yuki asked fully awake now his purple eyes glowing.

"Well… he would have turned black and then what? Can't have my little flower hurt again now can I? Now if I remember correctly when they left I think they were walking to school how the three of you walk to school together."

Kyou's and Yuki's eyes both darkened at the picture of Tohru and Haru holding hands. "He must be black." Yuki said softly.

"He sure didn't seem it this morning." Kyou added.


	9. chapter 9

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"He started to turn black, but when Tohru came out he was white again." Kyou said grabbing his things.

* * *

"Haru…"

Haru slowed down a bit realizing he had been dragging Tohru half the way. "I'm sorry."

"Um.. school is in that direction." She said blushing.

Haru blushed thinking of how much of an idiot she must be thinking he was and turned around to go the right way. "But we could still go this way and just go around the black if you want." Tohru said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She said smiling.

Haru smiled at her as he squeezed her hand lightly heading around the corner making their way the back way to school. "Do you want to…"

"Do I want to what?" She asked looking at him.

"Never mind."

"Haru…" She said stopping.

Haru sighed. "Do you want to have lunch with me today? Um.. Just the two of us."

"I'd love to." Tohru said smiling happily at him, her green eyes seemed to have been glowing or maybe it was the way the sun was making her eyes sparkle.

"I'm glad." He said pulling her close and kissed her.

Tohru not being surprised this time, well not as much, kissed him back. She kept her arms to her side so not to embrace him. As they slowly pulled away. "Come on, we better hurry."

"Right." He said.

A/N: I want to thank SailorVeggie_SailorAnime for the title ^_^

A/N:2 sorry it's short


	10. chapter 10

"I'll kill him." Kyou muttered form the hundredth time as he looked at the clock on the wall. He was leaning against Tohru's locker waiting for her to show up. Yuki was doing the same leaning on the other side of the hall.

His violet eyes narrowed causing anyone to look his direction to back away or rather run away. He was so irritated that Haru would take Honda-san. He heard soft giggling coming around the corner and looked seeing Tohru and Haru coming.

"You damn cow I'll kill you." Kyou said stepping forward.

"Please don't hurt Haru-kun Kyou-kun. He only wanted to walk to school with me that's all."

"Honda-san did he do _anything_ to you at all?" Yuki asked concerned.

"No, nothing." She said shaking her head.

Yuki glanced at Haru whose face had no expression. "Haru?"

"Yuki you forgive me right?" Haru asked.

"I…"

"Like hell we do."

"Kou-kun…."

"Not this time Tohru. He's obviously black and probably did something terrible to you and you won't admit it."

Haru glanced and saw some tears forming in Tohru's eyes and felt his black side taking over slowly. "Kyou get out of here now." He warned.

"Why so you can get Yuki to leave too and have Tohru to yourself? I don't think so."

"Honda-san." Yuki said softly looked at his teary-eyes friend as he slowly moved to her side.

Haru watched this happen. He wasn't about to let Yuki or Kyou or anyone take her away from him. "I meant it." Black Haru said grinning. "That goes for you too Yuki." He said shocking his two cousins. "You two think you can have Tohru to yourselves and not share her with anyone well you're wrong." He said grabbing her arm and pulled her very close to her like he had that night she was being harassed by those college guys."

Yuki glared at Black Haru as he pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and loosened his collar slightly. "Let go of Honda-san."

"I don't think I will." B-Haru said.

"Bastard." Kyou hissed getting into fighting stance.

"Please don't…" Tohru said softly.

"It's okay." He whispered to her.

"Oi what's going on?" A voice at the end of the hall asked causing the four of them to look over and see Tohru's two best friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani.

"I sense something very disturbing in the air." Saki said eyeing Haru who was holding Tohru. "Yes very disturbing."

"Tohru you okay?" Arisa asked as the girl nodded. "Good come on we got to get to homeroom."

Tohru glanced up at B-Haru who glanced down at her. He reluctantly let her go but only when she was near the ex-gangster and the witch. "See you at lunch still?"

"Hai." She said smiling.

Arisa and Saki had led their friend away as the three boys watched. Once they turned the corner the two glared at the younger cousin. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" Kyou asked.

"What do you mean?" Haru smirked.

"If you touch Honda-san again I'll." Yuki threatened, but was cut off.

"You'll do what Yuki?" Haru asked. "Don't need to ruin your perfect reputation now do you? Just leave me and Tohru be."

"There isn't a you and Tohru." Kyou said coldly before Yuki could.

"Not yet." He said as he walked to his homeroom.


	11. chapter 11

"Oi Tohru you okay?" Uo asked for about the umpteenth time that morning waving her hand in front of the young girls face. Tohru finally snapped out of it and looked up. "Huh?"

Uo sighed. "You okay kid?"

"Hai never better?" She said instantly plastering a smile on her face.

"In that case want to join Hana and I for lunch?"

"Ano.. I would but I promised Haru-kun I would have lunch with him."

Hana and Uo exchanged a look. Tohru noticed this and bowed. "Gomen."

"No Tohru-chan it is alright." Hana told her putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Really?" Tohru asked on the brink of tears.

"Hai, you can have lunch with him, we'll even watch and make sure carrot top and the prince don't make trouble."

"Arigotou."

"Please." Momiji whined to Haru who just shook his head.

"Momiji it's just going to be Tohru and myself. No one else." He insisted and secretly hoped no one else would end up interrupting them.

"But… I wanna eat lunch with Tohru too." He said as his eyes widened.

Haru chuckled and ruffled the rabbits blonde hair. "You know that look doesn't work for me. Next time you can eat with us, but not this time."

"Oh okay." Momiji said smiling once again. "I get it Haru wants to be alone with Tohru…"

Haru tried to keep from blushing but could feel it rise on his face. "Momiji…"

"I won't say anything. I think you two would look good together. And she keeps you from turning black too."

"Yea I guess she does." he said thinking back to earlier that morning when he was arguing with Kyou before school.

Momiji smiled. He knew that Kyou and Yuki were not going to be very happy with the news of their younger cousin liking Tohru, but from the looks of it Tohru felt the same. He only wished things would go well without any interference from Akito. He shuddered at the thought of what happened to Kana to happen to Tohru.


	12. Lunch Date

AN: Gomen, please forgive me for not updating. So much has happened and life is real crazy at the moment.  
Let me know if you think I should bring Rin into this or not

"Anou does it taste okay?" Tohru asked as she tilted her head slightly watching as Haru took a bite of the sushi.

Haru took a few small moments to chew and swallow before answering tohru. "Hai, it tastes fine." He said with a smile watching Tohru's expression change. He was glad to be able to finally have time alone with Tohru. Even though it was only for lunch, there was no Kyou or Yuki to bother them. The others made certain of it. He took a sip of his soda as he set it back down in the grass. "Tohru I um.."

"Hai?" She asked. Tohru had been also glad for having lunch with Haru. She knew Kyou and Yuki wouldn't be very pleased with her and hoped they would forgive the both of them. Arisa and Hana told Tohru everything would be fine.

The light cool breeze made the atmosphere feel more relaxing. Haru noticed the yellow ribbons in Tohru's hair seem to make her face glow. He watched as she nibbled on an onigiri. Yes he had wanted time alone with her, but now the problem or finding a topic to chat about was becoming an issue. And lunch only lasted so long.

briceballcowriceballcowriceballcowriceballcow/b

"Oi what's the big deal?!" The orange-haired Sohma asked as he glared angrily at the blond yankee.

"What do you think your doing?" Arisa asked him angrily tempted to take out her blood stained pipe. "You are not going over to bother Tohru. Let her enjoy her lunch with your cousin. You're acting like your jealous or something?" a small smirk came across her face. "Or is that it? Are you jealous tht he's spending prescious time with Tohru and you're not? Is that it"  
Kyou's face fumed. Either from embarrassment or anger, no one could really tell. "What are you talking about? I just don't think it's a good idea for Tohru to be alone with Haru"  
"I must agree." Yuki said in a calm voice. He shut the lid on his now empty bento. "Haru is a bit unpredictable"  
"It sounds to me like your jealous too Princey?" Arisa said smirking.  
"I..." Yuki stuttered as he saw Hana glance at him with a knowing look. He knew he was but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Especially if his fan club discovered he liked Tohru, things would only end up being worse for her then they already had been. "It's... it's not like that"  
Arisa looked at the "prince" slightly shocked. He knew the Sohma's all had special feelings towards Tohru, friendship or otherwise. "So her being friends with aru shouldn't bother either of you one bit. You know if you start trying to pick who she can be friends with and whom she can't be she's going to end up hating you"  
"She can't hate." Hana said finally speaking up."It's not in her body to hate someone. She may have a strong dislike towards something but never hate.  
Both Sohma cousins exchanged looks. They knew both girls were right. Tohru would never hate them, and if she did they would never be able to forgive themselves. Things had been a bit different since that day Tohru had came home with the black eye. Haru turning black wasn't as much, especially if Tohru was around. Perhaps he was getting control of it, but it was also wishful thinking at the least. He hadn't been hanging over Yuki as much either. They had to keep their eyes on the cow for a while.  
"Maybe Tohru and I can eat lunch together by ourselves tomorrow." Momiji suggested with a smile. He was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of it. Him and Tohru, spending time together. Yea he liked that idea.  
"No way you dummy." Kyou said bopping Momiji on the head to get him to knock it off. He was getting a headache from just hearing the kids voice.  
"Waah Kyou's picking on me!" Momiji whined.  
Arisa sighed as she shook her head. The blond boy was crying, orange head was yelling, and the prince seemed to be lost in his train of thoughts. "Well this proved to be an interesting lunch"  
"Interesting waves as well." Hana said taking a bite of her salmon watching the scenery in front of them.

riceballcowriceballcowriceballcowriceballcow

"Oi lunch is over so get back to your class already." Kyou said glaring at the cow who was talking to Tohru by their classroom door.  
Haru turned his attention to Kyou. "Did you say something?" He asked.  
Kyou's eyes narrowed. "Look you. Get to class so Tohru can get to class. You want to be at fault if she's late"  
"Oh but..." Tohru said not wanting Haru to be put to blame.  
"Miss Honda, we should go inside." Yuki said smiling at her politely as he moved next to her sensing Haru's gaze leave Kyou's to his.. "The bell will be ringing shortly and we don't wish to be late"  
"Um.." Tohru said as she looked at Haru. "Thank you for having lunch with me." she said bowing to him causing a smile to spread across his face.  
"Of course, we will have to do it again." He told her as he nodded to her and started towards his classroom.  
"Like hell you will!" Kyou hollered after him as he heard the bell ring. "We should..." He looked in and saw Tohru and Yuki inside already." Chikuso!" He cursed geting to his seat before Mayu found he was late.


End file.
